Wishes can come true
by Ice-Ari
Summary: Trowa is nervous about telling Quatre something. 4x3 (Implied 2x1). Yaoi. Mpreg. Sap. One-shot.


Hello. This is my very first fanfic that I had written years ago. (I think it was written somewhere around... end of 1999?) Since this is my first fic, so it's most definitely is not one of my best, but well, I hope you'll still find it a fun enough read. 

4x3 and implied 2x1 (a sappy, mpreg, yaoi fic).

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED: I do not own the following characters from Gundam Wing, they belong to the company that owns them.

* * *

**WISHES CAN COME TRUE**

PROLOUGE

AC 197: AT ONE OF WINNER'S MANY EARTH RESIDENCES (DESERT)

The door to Quatre's study swung open...

"Trowa!" Quatre's lips curled up automatically at the sight of the green-eyes ex-pilot with long unusual bangs. "Where have you been all morning?"

"..." Trowa as usual remained stoic silent and stared back blankly at Quatre with his one visible eye.

Quatre stood up from behind his desk and the extremely high stack of paperwork, and walked over to the taller boy's side.

"I was so worry, when I woke up this morning and couldn't find you anywhere... I thought...I thought...you..." Quatre broke off halfway, for just even the thought of Trowa leaving him secretly was too much to bear. Within him, there is and will always be this secret fear biting at his heart, his soul.

He remembered his last conversation with Duo, before he left for a new life with his then newly-wedded Heero...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

THREE MONTHS AGO

"Quatre remembers this. Never let the one you love go, always be there for him, if you don't wish to suffer the same pathetic fate of me..."warned the long-haired ex-pilot of Gundam Deathscythe.

"Pathetic?" the blond boy stared back confused. "You've gotten Heero to marry you, isn't that what you had always wanted?"

"You can be a real idiot sometimes, Quatre..." Duo broke off into his usual laughing fits. "Quatre I don't mean now, I mean then. Have you forgotten my fabulous wild-goose chase with Heero, that come only to a close because of the sudden attack from Mariemaia's army after about one whole year... I know this sounds awfully crazy, but sometime I really feel that I should thank that little wild girl."

"Well...it's really nice to see you and Heero together, you two are just meant for each other." Quatre said with his usual sweet and sunny smile and hugged Duo. "I am going to miss you, my friend."

Duo hugged Quatre back, and patted his head playfully, yet affectionately. "Me too. Tat-ta Quatre, have to make a move now, before Mr Perfect Soldier comes along and wrings my lovely neck."

Duo ran off down the long, winding garden lane of the Winner's residence, to where his beloved Heero Yuy is waiting with their luggage.

Suddenly, Duo stopped and turned back and said, "Oh yah, Quatre, remember this, 'kay? Your darling Trowa is just like my Heero, equally slippery, so do cram him down soon, before he slip off... and yah, no matter where we are do call us when you two lovebirds are ready to tie the knot." Then, he turned and ran off laughing merrily, in his usual manner.

Quatre stood there thinking to himself. He wished so much that he could just marry Trowa immediately, but as the new head of a large and wealthy family, Quatre has too much household and business problems to worry about. But now that the war has finally ended and peace reigns again...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Quatre?" Trowa asked with concern, "Is something bothering you?"

Quatre looked up, breaking away from his thoughts, awaken to his surrounding once again by the soft and quiet voice of his lover. "Nothing Trowa, I was just... I was just..."

Before Quatre knew it, Trowa had pulled him closer and had leaned down to kiss him, eating off the rest of his words. Still stunned, Quatre feels Trowa's tongue entering his hot cavern, running gently along the inside of his cheeks, and exploring every single crevice. Quatre closed his eyes automatically, savoring the wondrous feel of it. Trowa's kiss as usual was silent, without the usual noises that most couples made during long and wet kisses, yet perfect. Somehow that seemed to suit Trowa's looks and personality well. His kisses were like him so wonderfully beautiful yet silent...

"Trowa!" Quatre grasped, pulling away from Trowa slightly, to get his much needed oxygen.

"Don't worry Quatre. You need not worry so much about me, its bad for your health, my love." Trowa said with a slight touch of rare emotion in his voice.

"No, Trowa, I enjoy worrying for you. What...What I fear is that...is that you will leave and I have no Trowa to worry for." Quatre looked down and said with a tint of sadness.

"Quatre, my angel, why will I ever want to leave you, now that the war has finally ended." Trowa replied.

"My Trowa, for...forever?" Quatre asked hesitantly.

"Forever." Trowa leaned down and gave Quatre a dry peck on his forehead.

"Trowa dear, then...then why did you not tell me...why...why so secretive?" Quatre questioned, still feeling slightly suspicious."

"Well...hmmm..." Trowa hesitated.

"Well what?" Quatre prompted suspiciously.

Somehow, Quatre is able to sense Trowa nervousness, which is seemly well hidden behind his usual mask, and thus clasp Trowa's hand and said, "Trowa, its alright to have your own personal secrets too, but well...if there's any problem, do tell me maybe I can be of some help."

"Well...I guess you should know this...but...hmmm... I guess I'll tell you after lunch, for this could be rather problematic...and you seem extremely busy now so..."

"Its alright, you can tell me now, if you want to."

"So?"

"No, I think its better for you to finish your work first, anyway I guess I should take a bath now. See you later."

"Oh..."

"Huh?"

"It's just that I'm hoping to bathe you like usual, dearest."

"Well, never mind..."

"Alright."

"What?"

"Well, I guess I can always bathe again later, you can bathe me then."

Quatre's lip curled up in a beautiful smile. "Thank you, Trowa."

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Hello, Trowa!" Quatre greeted his beloved cheerfully as Trowa walked him to the large and finely decorated dinning area, fresh from the bath. He smelled so irresistible, thought Quatre.

"Hi." Trowa greeted emotionlessly.

Quatre by now was already more than used to his lover's usual monosyllabic and expressionless answers, and thus smiled and replied simply, totally cleared of any feeling of anger, "Let's feast."

The dinning table of the Winner's household was as usual a real spread, but Quatre noticed that Trowa seemed to be extra careful in what he was eating today. Furthermore, he didn't drink his usual cup of coffee, which was what he would normally have with his lunch. Instead he called for a servant to change it for a glass of fresh fruit juice.

Quatre was worried, for its unlike Trowa to be fussy about his meal, thus wondering whether his Trowa was unwell.

Quatre stood up and walked over to Trowa and placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder. Then he asked, "My dearest are you well?"

"Yes."

"Then...is there something wrong with the coffee?"

"No."

"Well, why didn't you drink it then."

"I don't think it advisable."

"Huh? Why?"

Trowa looked down, then stood up and turned around to face Quatre. He patted his lower stomacher lightly and said softly, "I'm with child."

"What?"

"You are not angry?" Trowa looked at Quatre's beautiful face quizzically.

"No, darling, of course not, this is a truly fabulous news!"

"This is really unexpected. I mean well, I have heard the recent reports regarding the fact that males are able to conceive naturally too, for there's males and females hormones in everyone. It's only the amount that makes the big difference, but still...it's so unexpected! After all, those researchers did say that well such cases are very rare. I'm so happy Trowa, really very happy." 1

"Well, I was so worried that you will be upset about this sudden situation."

"No, dearest, I'm over the moon with happiness. Come along Trowa darling, don't worry I'll do the right thing." Quatre pulled Trowa upstairs to his own bedroom.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Trowa, please sit down, you mustn't get too tired."

"Quatre..."

Quatre gave Trowa a beautiful smile, and then he walked towards his bedside table and opened its drawer. He took out a small velvet box and walked back to where Trowa's sitting. Quatre kneeled on one knee; his blue-eyes gazing into Trowa's green-eyes. Following this, he opened the box reveling a intricately designed ring with a lovely emerald stone to reflect Trowa's lovely green eyes, and asked, "Trowa Barton, may I have the honor of marrying you?"

Trowa was stunned for a moment and then suddenly started laughing.

It was a lovely crystal clear laugh, but as it was so unlike Trowa to laugh, even though this was just a small laugh, it was still too much of a shock for Quatre, who just stared back worried and confused.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, you need not have asked, do you thing I'm in a situation to reject you?" Trowa spoke with a mischievous twinkle in his one visible eye.

"Oh Trowa dear, do you realize how lovely your laughter sounds, it really so sad that I hardly ever hear you laugh, even your smile is preciously rare."

"Well, guess we better start on the planning for this very important event... Oh yes, does your sister Catherine knows about your pregnancy yet?"

"No, I just when to see the doctor this morning."

"Hmm...so this is why you are out all morning."

"So I guess you should go and give your sister a call and I should inform all my sisters too."

"Yes."

"See you later, take care that you don't stress yourself too much, alright?"

"Bye, my love." Trowa stood up and turned to go.

"Wait up, dearest! Do remember you still owned me a bath. Bye."

* * *

EPILOUGE

Trowa closed his eyes and leaned back against Quatre. He always enjoys the feel of Quatre light and gentle touch tremendously, but today, Quatre's touch seemed to be even lighter then usual, literally feather light...as if...as if Trowa is some fragile piece of porcelain that needed to be handle with extreme care.

Quatre too is feeling extremely high on happiness, he always felt great happiness in helping Trowa scrub his back...but today the feeling of joy is much more intense...

"Trowa dear, I'm so very happy today...I...I had always wished to be join with you in the fabulous bond of marriage...right after the war, like Heero and Duo, but as the head of the Winner's household, I have so much to do and was forced to put our marriage on hold...but now...but now I have such a wonderful reason to wed you, without my sisters nagging me that I'm still to young for such things..." Quatre's words were choked full with emotions – the feeling of intense joy and happiness.

"Besides, I'm so glad that we can have children naturally."

Trowa turned around to face his fiancé, "Quatre..."

Quatre raised a slender finger and placed it on Trowa's lip and said, "Trowa, listen...listen to the lovely sound of music that is played in one's heart, when one's longings, one's wishes comes true."

END.

(Special thanks to Tracy for helping me edit/fix/check this piece of work.)


End file.
